Fitting the Pieces Together
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Mina has three people vying for her love. A reporter and her fiance, Jonathon Harker, the mysterious and alluring American entrepreneur, Alexander Grayson and her long-time best friend whom she's hardly ever without, Lucy Westenra. However, when things begin going wrong with Lucy, can Mina enlist Alexander Grayson to help her? And will the green-eyed monster rear its ugly head?
1. The Dream

_**I don't own the NBC adaption of Bram Stoker's novel, Dracula.**_

_**Alright, this is something for a friend of mine. She's obsessed with the show and she's upset with the lack of Mina/Grayson fics, so I figured I would help her out. I, for one, am very pleased with the number of Mina/Lucy fics. Good job whomever's writing them! *thumbs up* Now, if you will... enjoy the fic.**_

* * *

_Mina walked calmly throughout the large house, wondering how she'd gotten there to begin with. The dress she wore was different than the usual ones she wore; it didn't have a hoop beneath it at all and the fabric was much softer than what she was used to with the coarse material of the dresses she normally wore. Glancing around, she took in the extravagance of the home. The walls were furnished with gold and red, spirals of wood carved roses lining the entranceways to the different rooms, the ceiling wasn't high, but there were designs of meadow flowers and unidentifiable animal silhouettes painted onto it. The furniture was older than she could date, the legs having claws and talons at the ends of them with paws or wings decorating the arms and the head of whatever animal it was personifying carved at the top of the piece of furniture._

**_Such an enamoring place._**_ She thought, caressing a silk pillow and shivering in pleasure at the feel of it. **So beautiful. I wonder who lives here.** _

_"It is good to see you are finally awake, sleepy-head." Mina glanced up at the voice and started to see Lucy grinning at her widely. Of course, she looked somewhat different. It was the spitting image except… her hair was longer and her eyes were a much deeper green than Lucy's were, making Mina think of her own ice blue._

_"Well what are you standing there for?" the woman grinned and hopped over. "We have to go meet up with your fiancé do we not?"_

**_Jonathon?_**_ Mina wondered as she and the woman walked briskly toward a room that resembled a sitting room. Just as they were about to enter, the scene changed._

_Mina found herself lying on her bed with the woman resembling Lucy sitting right next to her. Mina's heart seized because this was how she and Lucy had been before she'd ended their friendship. The blonde turned to her and grinned, laying on the bed next to her. "Ilona, dear, what do you think of getting this dress for your wedding?" _

_She positioned the very old book on the brunette's lap and pointed out a horrid-looking dress. Mina smiled and shook her head. "I do not think so, Marisa." She giggled, pushing the book back._

_"Oh come now, it is the best fashion statement you could make all year!" the woman took the book back with a shrug. "I think you would look stunning in it. It would bring out your eyes."_

_"My eyes?" the brunette turned to her companion._

_The woman turned to her and stared into her eyes, breathing heavily as she moved closer. **No, not again!** Mina groaned as the blonde moved closer. "Your eyes are enchanting." The blonde whispered, reaching a hand up to stroke her cheek. Mina watched in horror as she leaned in and pressed their lips together. It shocked Mina even more that she almost responded. **Wait, this isn't my fiancé.** _

_Pulling back, Mina stared at her friend in trepidation. "Marisa, you know I cannot do that." She gasped, pressing a hand to her lips. _

_"I-I am so sorry, Ilona, I-I do not know what I was thinking. I mean, you are soon to be married and here I am… I am sorry. I just… I love you so much…" **Get out!** Mina shouted in her mind, outraged that she would profess her love. _

_"Marisa, I love you. I truly do. But I only have feelings of sisterhood for you. Please understand." _

_The blonde nodded, tears shining in her eyes as she hugged the brunette close. "I do. And I wish you nothing but the best in your marriage."_

_Mina watched the sorrow play in the large green eyes, but also watched the happiness as well and realized that she may have overreacted with Lucy. **Perhaps I was too harsh on her.** Before Mina could do anything more, the scene changed again._

_Mina strode through the streets, staring around as buildings burned all around her. People were running in fright as armored figures raced throughout the land. She was clothed in an incredibly old-fashioned nightgown and she had strange shoes upon her feet. As she watched, several of the armored men dragged two women and some children out into the streets and tied them to the back of horses before riding off on the steeds. _

_Mina gasped in horror at the carnage and chaos unfolding around her. She rushed toward one house in particular, somehow knowing that if she didn't get there soon, a good friend would be lost. Racing down the street, she found that she was too late. The house was already in flames and a cross had been set up in front of it. Two of the armored men walked a woman to the stake. She walked calmly and regally between them to the cross, showing no trace of fear as she let them tie her hands. _

_Mina rushed down the hillside, shouting for them to stop. As she was running up, the pair of men mounted the blonde onto the cross and set the wood beneath to flame. "No!" Mina shrieked, rushing forward. The men quickly intercepted her and held her back to watch as the blonde burned alive. "Why? Why!" _

_"Ilona," the woman called with a pain-filled smile. "It is all right. Everything is okay now."_

_More flames rose up and continued scorching her skin as well as the ropes around her arms._

_"No!" Mina screamed in desperation as she saw the life fading from her friend. "Marisa!" **Marisa? No, that's Lucy!**_

_"Ilona." The blonde woman's eyes twinkled out at her. "I am finally… free." The blonde raised her arms high into the air as her entire body burst with renewed flames. "Free." _

_Mina sank to her knees, sobbing as she watched her friend's body slump against the ground and lay still as it burned. All around, chaos still reigned, but that was trivial now as the brunette cried for her lost friend. "Marisa, why?" she sobbed. "Why did you love me?"_

Mina's eyes slowly twitched before they opened and she groaned, placing a hand against her head.

"Something wrong?" a weary voice asked beside her.

"M-my dream…" Mina breathed.

"Who's Marisa?" Jonathon yawned, sitting up beside her.

"I-I don't… I don't know."

"Well, you were calling her name as if she were dying." Jonathon stretched and groaned. "Do you want something to drink?" Mina shook her head and he shrugged, standing and padding from the room.

_As if she were dying…_

"She was."

* * *

**_There you are. That's chapter one. Review and tell me what you think, yeah? Thanks! ;)_**


	2. Apologies

**_And here we are with another chapter for all of my faithful fans to read. Go on then, enjoy. And just so we're all clear, when writing this, just know that I do in fact hear each accent in my head whenever I'm typing the thoughts/actions/dialogue of the character. Despite Lucy being Irish, Mina being Australian, Alex being… Irish, I think? And Jonathon… yeah, I don't care about Jonathon anyway so he doesn't matter. Anyway, definitely thinking of the accents. So go ahead and enjoy._**

* * *

"I don't understand." Jonathon told her calmly.

Mina sighed for the third time in as many minutes. "I've made a mistake, Jonathon, and I'm going to go fix it." She said slowly, hoping he would get it this time.

"But what could have possibly gone wrong between you and Lucy?" the reporter inquired. "She's been your best friend since the two of you were young."

"Yes, but some things were said and I want to go apologize." Mina huffed, grabbing up her bag.

"What kind of things were said?" Jonathon asked, cocking his head.

"Nothing you should be concerned about." The darker brunette replied.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because it's private." Mina began making her way toward the door, but Jonathon stopped her.

"Come on, Mina. You know me. If it's just between the two of you then I wouldn't tell a soul."

Mina raised an eyebrow as she turned back briefly. "If it's just between me and her, then there is no reason for you to know what's going on. I'll be back a bit later."

Heading out the house, Mina made her way along the sidewalks of London, wondering what she would say when she met her friend. The brunette knew that Lucy would be hurt, after all, she didn't take rejection well. Mina's thoughts went to the first time Lucy had asked Alistair to tea and the slightly darker blonde had refused; Mina had wanted to say so many vile things to the man because Lucy had been distraught for days. If this incident was anything like that, then Lucy would be a mess.

Finally coming to the Westenra residence, Mina began climbing the stairs, still pondering over what she would tell her friend and what she would do in order to apologize. Mina took a breath before knocking at the door, waiting as someone moved to come answer. A maid answered the door and Mina smiled politely. "I was wondering if Miss Westenra was home?"

"Lady Westenra requested that no one be let in to see her, Miss."

"Please, it's rather important."

The maid shifted uncomfortably before nodding. "Please, Miss, don't let her know it was me."

"Of course." Mina ducked her head in appreciation.

Moving to the staircase, she began ascending the stairs, hearing soft whimpers from Lucy's room. Moving to the door, she listened for a moment before taking a deep breath. "I would not like to be disturbed." A tear-filled voice called from within.

Mina took a deep breath before trying the doorknob, finding it open. "Lucy?"

The blonde instantly sat up and wiped her eyes, holding her chin high as Mina walked into the room. "What are you doing here?" she demanded sharply, forcing herself to remain calm in the face of the one who had broken her heart.

"I-I wanted to talk to you… about the other day."

"I've no idea what you're talking about." Lucy sniffed, turning her head away to conceal more tears springing to her eyes at the reminder.

"Lucy, don't be daft." Mina sighed gently. "You know what I'm talking about. I just… I want to apologize… for the way I acted."

"Apologize?" the blonde turned to see the brunette shifting uncomfortably.

"I may have reacted too harshly and I've been thinking it over for quite some time."

Lucy giggled softly. "Quite some time is a year at least, Mina. It only happened two days ago. Surely you didn't lose too much sleep over it."

Mina shifted and looked away, making Lucy frown. "You _didn't_ lose sleep over it… did you?"

"Well, I may have." Mina sighed.

"Oh Mina, you don't need to lose sleep over me!" Lucy gasped, horrified that she had done such a thing.

"But it's not the first time I've ever lost sleep over you." Mina said emphatically, taking Lucy's hands in her own. "Remember that time you fell ill and I had to keep you at my place because there was no one here that could take care of you? I lost sleep over that incident as well."

"Yes, but that's different." Lucy murmured, ducking her head at the reminder. Mina had kissed her forehead frequently during that incident, praying for her to get well again.

"No, no it's not." Mina reached out and took Lucy's chin in her hand, lifting the blonde's face so she could see her. "I was taking care of you then as my best friend. I was making important decisions on how to make you feel better. I've been doing just that. I want to make you feel better."

"B-but I thought… my confession-."

"I overreacted." Mina told her firmly. "I sent you away because of my own insecurity."

"Then, does that mean…?" Lucy's eyes brightened with hope.

Mina sighed heavily. "I can't love you the same way you love me." Lucy's form drooped once again. "But that doesn't mean that I don't love you." Mina went on. "We've been close for years, Lucy. One confession isn't going to change any of that. You mean so much to me that I can't lose you now. You're practically my sister."

Lucy brightened once more and hugged Mina close. "Oh thank you, Mina. Thank you so much!"

Mina held her friend against her and sighed happily, feeling a small weight lift off her shoulders. The rest of the weight seemed to come crashing down upon her at the same time. Lucy felt the brunette sink against her wearily and wondered what was ailing her best friend. Pulling back, she noticed the weariness upon her friend's face.

"Is something wrong?" she asked gently, brushing some hair from Mina's face.

"I…" Mina paused and cocked her head before continuing. "Do you remember that dream I told you about? The one where… it wasn't Jonathon?"

"Yes." Lucy chuckled. "You made it blatantly obvious that it wasn't him when you quickly claimed it was."

"Do you have any inkling of who it could have been?"

"I've got a guess…" Lucy murmured softly. "Was it… Mister Grayson?"

"How did you know?" Mina gasped, eyes wide.

"Mina, the way he looked at you that first time was clearly a reciprocation of how you were looking at him. You two kept eye contact for quite a few seconds. Of course the other elite didn't notice because they were too focused on showing up Mister Grayson to really pay attention." Lucy paused before going on. "Does this mean you have feelings for him?"

"I'm not certain." Mina sighed once more. "When I'm with him and Jonathon's around, I feel something for Jonathon, but when he and I are alone… it's like we're meant to be that way. Together and alone."

"Ooh, sounds like a very confusing love triangle." Lucy giggled softly, grabbing a brush and beginning to brush her hair.

"Lucy, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Mina. You know you can ask me anything."

"Why me?" Lucy paused and lowered her brush, cocking her head in confusion. "Pardon?"

"I mean, why me? There's you and Mister Grayson and Jonathon. What's so special about me?"

Lucy gave a soft laugh and took Mina's hands within her own. "Like I said, so terribly clever yet so terribly stupid. Mina, you don't see what we see."

"Obviously." The brunette muttered.

"Well, I don't know what they see, but I see a blossoming young woman that has the world at her fingertips ready to take on anything to do what she wants and to make her dream come true. I see my beautiful friend whom I can dance with and laugh with and take out to restaurants so that we can just talk the night away. I see someone with a kind heart and a brilliant mind surrounded by a defiant spirit and a sharp wit." Lucy's bright green eyes stared into Mina's gentle blue. "I don't know what they see, Mina, but I see… you."

Mina felt her heart constrict and hugged Lucy once more, feeling herself practically release all of the tension and worry onto her friend through her tears. Lucy held her friend gently, cooing softly to her and stroking her hair.

"Thank you, Lucy." Mina hiccupped, pulling back and wiping her eyes.

"It's no problem, dear." The aristocrat blushed.

Mina stayed well after nightfall. The pair spent much of the time reminiscing on their memories together and Lucy did as much as she could to keep Mina from thinking about Jonathon or Alexander Grayson. At last, Mina realized that she needed to be getting home because Jonathon may have been getting worried. Waving to the heartened blonde, the brunette began her trek home, not noticing the shadow coming up the sidewalk behind her.

* * *

**_Ah, another wonderful chapter ready to be reviewed. Please, by all means… REVIEW!_**


	3. The Instructions

**_I'm kind of upset. I don't have cable, so I can't watch episode seven "Servant to Two Masters". I want to see it to see if what my best friend told me was true (LUCY WHY?), but until I am able to see it, I will not be able to do anything. *pout* Anyway. Enjoy the chapter faithful readers!_**

* * *

Lucy smiled as Lady Jayne poured her tea and she said, "It's absolutely wonderful having her by my side again. It may seem hard to believe, but I missed her so much in those two days. I'm elated to be with her once more."

"Well, it seems you two have become closer than ever." Jayne grinned, sipping from her teacup.

"We have. Even though she doesn't feel the same way, she still enjoys being around me and isn't as disgusted as I thought she would be." Lucy was positively beaming with joy. "Thank you for the advice, Lady Jayne." She murmured softly. "I mean, it started off badly, but it helped our friendship grow stronger."

"Oh, it was no trouble at all, dear." The older blonde replied with a gentle smile. "But you may want to keep your feelings concealed from others who would rather not see such things."

"What do you mean?" Green eyes stared over at her in worry.

"Well, there's this group. I probably shouldn't say anything since they nearly got to me, but they believe in extinguishing people with such feelings. People with feelings for someone of the same gender."

"People do that?" Lucy gasped in horror, suddenly thankful that Mina had rejected her feelings.

"Oh yes. They claimed that they would set me free from the love I was feeling and they gave me their information in case there was a time I _wanted_ them to help set me free."

"Do you still have it?" the younger woman inquired curiously.

"Oh yes. I even still have the instructions, even though my relationship ended quite a bit ago." Jayne grinned at the torn look within the green eyes, but she hid it behind the teacup.

Lucy pondered over what to do, wondering if she really could be set free from her pain of Mina's rejection. Glancing at the woman opposite her, she took a deep breath. "Lady Jayne, would you mind giving me those instructions? Just in case?"

"Are you sure, dear?" Jayne asked, feigning concern.

Lucy let the breath out and nodded solemnly. "Yes, I'm certain. I will give them back if I see no purpose."

"Good girl." Jayne stood and moved to her bedroom, a malicious smile curling her lips. _One pawn down. Soon, Mina Murray will be long gone and Alexander Grayson's heart will be completely and utterly mine._

Moving back out into the sitting room with Lucy, Jayne put on a slightly worried expression as she smiled kindly at the young woman and handed her a slip of paper. "Now, do be careful with this information, Miss Westenra. I don't want it getting out and the group to get angry with me."

"I promise, I'll be careful." Lucy replied, taking the paper and slipping it into her bag delicately.

"Good. Now, let's talk about there being anyone else you're interested in."

Lucy blushed and lowered her head slightly. "There is no one else I'm interested in, Lady Jayne. I only have my eyes set on Mina. She's the only love I've truly ever known."

Jayne nodded and sipped at her cooling tea. "If you say so, dear. Perhaps you just need to find the right person to take your mind off Mina, that's all."

Lucy cocked her head and shook it, drinking up the last of her tea.

Mina smiled as she walked down the sidewalk. She had been visiting Lucy for the past three days and the two were just as close as they had been before Lucy's confession. Coming to the Westenra residence, the brunette climbed the staircase and knocked, almost instantly being let in by a maid. "Miss Westenra is up in her room, Miss."

"Thank you." Mina nodded to the woman and made her way up the stairs to Lucy's room, knocking before entering.

"Hello, Mina." Lucy beamed, patting the bed. "How are you?"

"It's been a long day." Mina sighed. "Professor Van Helsing is very uptight about how I file things and how I label them. He says that a doctor can never be too careful on how they label things due to sometimes being panicked when trying to save a patient."

"Sounds boring to me." Lucy giggled, beginning to brush her friend's hair. Mina relaxed back into her and sighed in content. Lucy softly breathed in the gentle scent of her best friend, relishing in the fact that some things just never change. Mina hummed softly as the two sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. At last, a question Lucy had been wondering finally had to present itself.

"How is everything going between you, Jonathon and Mister Grayson?"

Mina gave a heavy sigh. "I've not seen Mister Grayson for a while and he's been keeping Jonathon too busy for us to really see each other. I've been working hard following Professor Van Helsing's instructions and studying more at the blood that I found in his office. Jonathon and I are meeting up tonight, though, and he's going to take me to dinner."

"Well then, I pray that he'll make it a good dinner considering the two of you haven't seen each other in quite some time." Lucy laughed, ceasing in brushing her friend's hair.

"Sadly, I can't stay today." Mina groaned, eyes downcast as she turned to her best friend. The blonde's face instantly fell. "I'm sorry, Lucy, but I must get ready for dinner tonight. Shall I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course." Lucy instantly smiled at the thought. "After all, you know my door's always open to you."

Mina chuckled and hugged the blonde tight, Lucy grinning and returning the embrace. Mina stood and slid into her jacket, slipping on her cap before waving and heading out the door. Once she was out of sight, Lucy's smile fell.

Laying back on her bed, the blonde stared up at her ceiling, deep in thought. _Mina is in love with them. She doesn't have any room to even notice me. Jonathon simply wants her for the wealth it will provide being a doctor alongside her father, greedy arse that he is. But Mister Grayson seems to truly love Mina. _

Pausing in her thoughts, Lucy pulled out the piece of paper Lady Jayne had given her. In bold on the top read, **The Order of the Dragon**. _The Order of the Dragon? What does that mean? I've never heard of them before, but then I assume that's why Lady Jayne wanted me not to disclose any of the contents of the paper. If that were to happen and they didn't want to be found, things could be very bad. _

_Do I truly want this? Mina doesn't hate me, after all. She and I are still the best of friends… but it hurts so much hearing her talk of her man troubles when someone who can make all that pain go away is sitting right here. Perhaps they can set me free from the pain, not so much the love. _

Setting her jaw, Lucy searched in her desk for a pen and a piece of paper and began writing. **Hello, I wish to employ your special services. I have a slight problem and I was hoping you could release my soul from the torment it's going through. Please, I implore you to set me free. It would be an honor to have it done by your men. Thank you and regards, Miss Lucy Westenra.**

Walking outside, she handed the letter to a passing service boy and gave him specific instructions to deliver it to the address that had been written on the paper Lady Jayne had given to her. The boy nodded and took off, racing for the address. Walking up the steps, he knocked at the door and handed the letter to the butler that opened the door. The butler in turn moved to the room Lord Browning was dining in and the aristocrat took it.

Reading over the note, Lord Browning nodded and glanced over to Lady Jayne, who was sitting opposite him with a small smile adorning her lips. "It seems you've guided Miss Westenra down the wrong path indeed, Jayne." He murmured.

Jayne gave a twisted smile and raised her teacup to her lips. When she had sipped it and returned it to the saucer, she glanced back up and smirked. "Poor girl."

* * *

**_Man, I hate Jayne. I hate Jayne a lot. There's gotta be some hidden reason she told Lucy to tell Mina her feelings and the only reason could be that she wants to knock Mina out of commission so that Grayson will be all hers. I hate that bitch. But you guys review and tell me how you like it, yeah?_**


	4. Date With Destiny And Jonathon

_**Alright. So I have still not watched "Servant to Two Masters", but don't worry. I will watch it as soon as I can. Besides, that means I'm less distracted and can bring you all wonderful people the chapters you desire, right? Enjoy.**_

* * *

Mina grinned as she arrived home and Jonathon wondered what could have possibly made her smile like that. "Everything going alright with Lucy?" he wondered aloud, eyeing his soon-to-be wife suspiciously.

"Yes, she's looking much better now." Mina grinned, before cocking her head and frowning. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought I would be early. That way, we could get there on time rather than me arriving late and we get there too late."

Mina smiled and nodded. "Let me go get ready." She murmured, hurrying up the stairs. Quickly slipping from her day clothes, Mina slid into a cream-colored floor-length gown with a low neckline and elbow-length sleeves. Wearing a pair of white gloves, she noted that Lucy had brushed her hair quite nicely before walking back down the stairs.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"We're heading to the new restaurant in the middle of London." Jonathon replied, helping her into her coat. Mina nodded and let Jonathon guide her to the carriage outside. The ride was calm and the pair talked amicably about Mina's work at the University.

Arriving, Mina gasped at the beauty of the restaurant. It was decorated in blues and greens, candles shining around the building from large elaborate chandeliers that hung over each table and seemed to be made of solid crystal. The tables took up most of the restaurant and off to the other side was a space reserved for couples who wished to dance. The couple was led to a table off to the side with a golden tablecloth and two menus ready for them.

Mina smiled as she sat and Jonathon grinned at her. The waiter, dressed in a black suit with an almost snobbish air to him, stood beside them and poured them both a drink. "I will be back soon for your orders." With that, he swept away.

Mina picked up her glass and sniffed it before looking up at her fiancé.

"Cheers." Jonathon murmured, smiling at her.

Mina clinked her glass against his and sipped the beverage, noting the stinging taste it brought and grinning. "So, how are things going, working for Mister Grayson?"

Jonathon flashed back to the night he had watched the woman he had assumed was a book-keeper walk onstage and he paled slightly, lowering his eyes and taking a quick drink. "Things are going well." He mumbled, avoiding eye contact with the darker brunette.

Mina raised an eyebrow at this knowledge and attempted to catch his eye. "Jonathon, there's something you're not tell me. What is it?"

"It's nothing, Mina, really. Ah, I made a mistake at work and, uh, I'm going to talk to Mister Grayson about it tomorrow to figure out what I should do about it."

"Well, was it a bad mistake? I mean, surely you didn't do something that could get you fired? Mister Grayson will understand."

Jonathon sighed. "Mina, really, it's no big deal."

The darker brunette giggled slightly. "Alright, if you say so. Is Mister Renfield better?"

Jonathon sighed in relief at the change of subject. "Yes, he's made a wonderful recovery. He's also gotten a new way to defend himself so that an attack doesn't happen again."

"That's good." Mina murmured. "He seems like such a kind-hearted man. It's a shame that had to happen in the first place."

"Don't worry. I trust that he will be able to protect himself from now on." Jonathon grinned at her and Mina smiled, their glasses clinking again as they enjoyed the rest of their evening.

Mina smiled as she made her way to Lucy's house the next day. She was let off early by Professor Van Helsing who said that he had an important issue to attend to. Moving up the front, the brunette took note of the lack of any discernible activity within the house. Usually, it was bustling and busy, but now, there was no sign of anyone.

Walking up the pathway to the front door, Mina glanced around, expecting a maid to come hurrying around the side of the house with gardening supplies or pots and pans just emptied of dirty water or… _something_. The quiet was incredibly unsettling and she slowly began panicking, hoping her best friend wasn't hurt and something hadn't happened to the remainder of the Westenra family.

"Lucy?" Mina called, knocking at the door. "Lucy, open up!" No one came to the door and she wondered what could have happened to her best friend.

A carriage pulled up behind hers and several black-clad men stepped out, making their way up the stairs to the front door. Mina eyed them apprehensively as they grew closer, but the one in the lead tipped his hat. "'Scuse us, Miss. We're 'ere for Miss Westenra."

"Oh good. So am I. She was supposed to-."

"Ah, you've come." Mina turned to see the door opening fully and Lucy stepping out.

"Lucy, who are these men?" the brunette inquired curiously.

"They're here to take me to my repentance." Lucy replied calmly, letting one of the gentlemen escort her to the carriage.

"Repentance?" Mina gasped.

"For loving you. They'll set me free."

"What!" Mina stared at her in shock, remembering those words from her dream. _I'm finally free._

"No!" the brunette shouted, reaching for her friend. One of the men pulled her back and the distraught woman screamed out in horror as the carriage door was closed. "No! Lucy!"

"Now, Miss," the one who had first spoken warned. "We don' want 'ny trouble. We're just 'ere for Miss Westenra. 'Ave a good day."

"No!" Mina shrieked, watching as the carriage began moving. "Lucy, no!"

The black-clad men all hurried after the carriage and jumped on as it began moving faster. Mina stared after it in abject horror as she realized that her best friend could potentially end up dead. The dream from the other night came back full force. The fire, the screams, the look of pained joy on the woman's face as she burned. _I'm finally free._

Mina realized in that moment that there was only one person with the resources and power to save her best friend. Turning tail, she raced down the sidewalk, heading for the Grayson Energy Plant.

* * *

_**And there you are. Wasn't it wonderful. If so, tell me, if not tell me. Whatever ya do... review.**_


	5. Lucy!

**_And we're back again for another chapter. This should be interesting, trying to figure out what will happen next. Enjoy.  
_**

* * *

Mina gasped as she raced into the energy plant and found all of the men bustling around and working quickly. She spotted Professor Van Helsing speaking with Alexander Grayson and wondered briefly what the two would have in common to talk about. Pushing the thought aside for the time being, she rushed over. Both men, and below Renfield as well, turned to her in surprise.

"Miss Murray, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Alexander inquired graciously.

"Mister Grayson, I need your help!" Mina held back a sob as she thought of all the horrible things those men could be doing to Lucy.

"What seems to be the trouble?" Renfield asked calmly, walking up to the platform with his eyes full of concern.

"I-it's Lucy." Mina choked out. "Some men wearing all black clothing came by her house at the same time I was visiting her. She said… she said they were taking her to her repentance. I have a really bad feeling."

"Do you think it has something to do with the Order?" Van Helsing whispered to Alexander.

"It could. We'd better check it out, just in case." Alexander turned back to Mina. "Miss Muraay, I will have Renfield and my best man on the job immediately. Would you like to join them?"

"Yes, I need to make certain she's safe. Please, Alexander, you've got to save her!"

The businessman nodded at his love's distressed look and turned to Renfield. "Call in Mister Dracula, tell him the circumstances are dire."

"Yes sir." The large man hurried over to the phone and Mina began trembling, the images running rampant in her mind. Before she realized what was happening, she found herself falling and a pair of hands catching her quickly. "Mina, are you sure you're going to be alright?" Alexander asked.

"Yes, I… I can't lose her." The female brunette whimpered, following Renfield out. Alexander turned to Van Helsing and clasped his hand. "Looks like the war's begun and the true battle is about to start. Wish me luck, Van Helsing."

"The serum should be working just fine." The doctor told him.

"Good."

Renfield hurried the carriage onward toward the Westenra home where a cloaked figure was waiting for them. Both poked their heads through the carriage window and the man lifted his head slightly. "Their Browning's men." He replied in a raspy somewhat accented voice. "It is the Order indeed, Renfield."

"Right. We will be right behind you." Renfield bit his tongue to stop himself from calling the figure 'sir' in case that gave away his identity.

"Renfield, who is that man?" Mina asked curiously.

"His identity is to remain a secret, understood?" Renfield ordered softly. When Mina nodded, he continued. "That man is a famous tracker by the name of Dracula and the people you are about to confront want him dead."

Mina's eyes widened. "Then why is he helping us?" she wondered aloud.

"Because he's decided to confront them in order to stop another innocent from dying. He's tired of watching their exploits from the shadows."

Mina nodded and waited with bated breath as they finally arrived at Lord Browning's home. The man known as Dracula ripped the door from its hinges and stormed inside, sniffing the air. "They've taken her down to the cellar." He told them. "Follow me."

Mina rushed after the strange man and felt her heart constricting with terror as she arrived in the downstairs cellar to find Lucy already tied to a large cross. All heads in the room turned and Lord Browning inwardly cursed at the sight of Renfield and Mina. "What are you doing here?" he demanded. "This is private property!"

"It's not private when you have the friend of someone dear to my employer." The cloaked man hissed.

"And you are?" Lady Jayne stepped up, dressed in full vampire-hunting attire.

The man reached up and pulled off his hood, revealing shaggy black hair and blood red eyes, a slightly grimy appearance to him. The new look fooled all except Mina and Renfield. The former stared in shock as Alexander Grayson strode forward, a completely aloof expression upon his face as he gazed around at all of the men coming toward him. Dracula leaped for the men charging at him and Renfield and Mina stayed back to try and fend off any attackers that came at Dracula from behind.

Browning pointed out Renfield to Jayne and the two shared a meaningful glance. "You don't think Dracula is Alexander Grayson, do you?" she whispered as the sounds of fighting masked their voices.

"I see his man, but that man who claims to be Dracula looks nothing like Grayson does, so I don't think so. Either Dracula is hypnotizing both Mister Renfield and Miss Murray or Grayson is controlling him."

Jayne nodded and jumped into the fray as one of the members, Lord Davenport as Mina noticed, set fire to Lucy's cross.

"No!" Mina shrieked, beating at the men trying to grab her and frantically rushing for her best friend. Lucy gritted her teeth against the pain as she watched Mina desperately fight to get to her. "Mina…" she murmured, seeing the panic in her best friend's eyes and, though too late, realizing that even though she felt like she couldn't live without Mina's love, Mina may not be able to live seeing her die.

Finally the men had been beaten back, with the help of Renfield's sword, and Mina broke free of the fray, running across the stretch to the cross that was still blazing high. "Lucy!" the brunette rushed forward, reaching for her friend.

"Oh Mina." Lucy smiled. The ropes on her arms had, by now, burned away and she loosened herself, falling to the floor. Crawling to her feet, the blonde stumbled for a moment before drunkenly making her way toward the brunette. Mina watched as she stumbled and fell. Glancing over, Mina spotted Dracula tossing the men aside and fighting thirteen at once. Kneeling beside her best friend, the saddened young woman stroked the burning hair from Lucy's face.

"Lucy…" Mina sobbed, watching her friend's features smolder before her very eyes.

One flame-free hand shakily rose from its place on the ground and stroked along Mina's cheek, a smile appearing on the scorched lips. "This… is how I… would like to die. Your face… is the last… thing I want to see…"

Mina gave her friend a soft smile as the large green eyes closed and she placed a kiss to Lucy's forehead as the corpse slumped fully to the ground. "Lucy!" Mina howled, watching her friend's body burn. All of the Order members watched as she sobbed and none made a move to comfort her.

"Miss Murray, I believe you've had a stressful evening." Lord Browning murmured, shooting a meaningful look to Jayne, which didn't go unnoticed by Dracula. "Perhaps, we should escort you home."

"She's coming with me." Dracula hissed.

"No! Wait-." He grabbed Mina around the waist and easily jumped over the crowd.

"No!" she screamed, reaching out for Lucy's body and wanting desperately to bring it along with her. Jayne moved quickly and threw a dagger, but Dracula easily dodged it and raced from the building, taking the sobbing Mina with him as Renfield trailed only a pace or two behind.

"Renfield, my back." The large man obliged and Dracula leaped into the air, traveling far faster than any carriage. Mina curled into his arms and cried, feeling her body going numb at the realization that her best friend would no longer be with her to help her and comfort her. She was alone within her own mind with only the stress and love trouble to keep her company.

She cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

**__****_Ah, what a wonderful chapter. Don't worry, I know you guys are probably upset, but I did so love the novel and, technically, in the novel, Lucy died. So… review!_**


End file.
